


play along

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension, episode 47
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Taking Sunny's advice, Riddhima decides to play along with Vansh's acts so that she could get to the truth. Unfortunately, it doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 5





	play along

_ Play along . _

It’s what Sunny had told her last night during their secret meeting.

_ Play along . _

It’s what Riddhima kept repeating to herself as she twirled into Vansh’s arms.

_ Just play along . _

She told herself once more when her forehead came to rest on his chest. She slowly lifted her head to look up at him. She didn’t mean to part her lips when he played with her hair, but it’s good that it happened. It would work perfectly in her act.

Riddhima looked down in surprise when he gently reached down for her hand and held it in his. He was solid and warm, while she felt like a delicate little flower. He closed his fingers around her hand as if to keep her fixed in his grip. Riddhima looked him in the eye for a split second before she decided that wouldn’t be such a good idea. She kept her gaze averted while he swayed with her. 

He took a step back and she kept her eyes fixed on his hands. Palms up, they had awaited for her to place her hands in them. She did, and once again, she felt so damn precious in his touch.

Holding one hand, Vansh walked further back. Her heart quickened. Shit, she was looking him in the eye again. He smirked and gently tugged at her. As if on instinct, Riddhima spun herself around until her back hit his chest. She took in a sharp breath. He felt so incredibly warm, and the solidity of his mass pressing against her? Why did it feel so good?

Riddhima licked her lips. She was getting distracted. She needed to remember why she was there.

Her pupils widened in anticipation when Vansh looped his arm around her to move her thick hair. She closed her eyes and clutched the folds of her orange dress. Her neck was exposed and she could feel Vansh hovering near it. She gasped when he pressed his lips against it. Her heart raced and she felt like she was running out of breath. How the fck, why the fck did that feel so good?

He pressed another kiss and another gasp was released. One hand rested gently against her waist, and Riddhima felt the inexplicable need to turn around and face him. She opened her eyes and turned her head his way. Her eyes widened. He was incredibly close to her face. Much closer than they have ever been.

She gulped not really knowing what would happen next. She should push him away and demand there be plenty of space between them, but then she remembered Sunny’s words:  _ play along . _

His eyes drifted down to her lips and seconds later, he leaned down to kiss her. Riddhima didn’t reject him. She probably should have or maybe not. She wasn’t too sure anymore. What she did know was that he felt as hot as the burning sun. Out of their own accord, her lips moved against him and his kiss became more insistent. Not breaking the kiss, he twisted her so that her body was facing him. Her hands immediately came to rest on his chest and her head tilted to deepen the kiss.

She was playing along, that’s all. Just getting him to lower his defenses so that she could get to the truth. Her being out of breath when they broke the kiss was just to make her reaction look authentic, that’s all. There was nothing more than that going on. The pleased humming when he bent down to kiss her throat was also a part of the act.

She swallowed when Vansh held her gently by the hand and led her towards the bed. She fell back against the mattress out of her own will and watched Vansh unbutton his suit jacket and shrug it off. Her eyes widened when he came to lay down beside her. The longer they stared at each other, the more Riddhima worried. What was running through his mind? Did he see through her act? What was her act? Even Riddhima didn’t fully know now.

Vansh slanted his body so that he was hovering over her. With his long, slender finger, he traced the outline of her face making her shiver. He stopped at her lips and stared intently at them. Her lips automatically parted as if they were inviting him in. Vansh accepted the proposal and leaned in to kiss her again. It was slow, and passionate just like before, but somehow it felt like there was more going on this time. When Vansh inserted his tongue, Riddhima knew for sure this was a different kind of kiss. There was no skirting around the edges, or standing by patiently to see how the other would react. This was Vansh going after what he wanted and right now, it seemed like he wanted her.

Riddhima tried to break the kiss so that she could gain some air, but it was a luxury that she was granted only for a brief second. Vansh immediately kissed her again and Riddhima felt her body growing hot. Her mind was completely occupied by the kiss, but she tried to focus on the other little ways that he was winding her up. The way he nestled his long fingers against her short ones by interlocking them, or the way he settled one of his legs between hers so that whenever he moved just a little bit, she could feel it against her thigh. They were all adding on to how quickly her body heated.

Goosebumps rose on Riddhima’s skin when Vansh slipped his hand into the slit of her dress. He slid his palm towards her inner thigh and massaged the flesh. Her core clenched as if it was anticipating his touch next. The mere thought of him touching her there made her tremble. Her body squirmed. She rested a hand against his chest with the intention of pushing him away, but she ended up hooking her fingers against the closed flaps of his buttoned shirt instead. Vansh deepened the kiss even more and rubbed her hot flesh.

Just like her body had anticipated, he placed his palm against her womanhood. He ran his middle finger down her core. Riddhima lifted her body towards him. She should be objecting him. Pushing him away, and scolding him for even daring to touch her like that. But she did nothing except enjoy the way he touched her.

The knock on the door, and Aangre’s voice calling out to Vansh finally made him break the kiss.

“It’s urgent. We have to go now.” Aangre spoke, making Vansh mumble out a curse.

Riddhima breathed heavily. It felt like it had been forever since she had gotten fresh air. She paused when Vansh turned back to her and stared at her lips. He leaned down as if to give a parting kiss but he stopped himself from doing so. Riddhima wondered if he would have been able to stop himself from going further if he had.

Vansh pulled himself away from her and Riddhima felt like there was something major missing from her. All the warmth that had been provided from his close proximity was being invaded by the coldness of the room. Riddhima sat up and watched Vansh put his suit on and adjust his pants.

“I don’t like your suit.” She commented, surprising even herself.

Vansh twisted his body to look at her with an amused smile.

“The yellow stripes. They don’t look good with the blue.” She further needlessly added.

“You can take it off when I come back.” Vansh suggested, making her cheeks burn.

Smirking, he left to attend the urgent matter that had popped up. Riddhima meanwhile, fell back against the bed with a hand on her forehead.

So much for playing along.


End file.
